(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure having a screwdriver, and particularly to an assembly of a tape measure and a foldable screwdriver for easy use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 15, a conventional tape measure includes a case 5 with an outlet 51 defined in one side thereof. A ruler 6 is received in the case 5 and has one end extending through the outlet 51. A pushing button 7 is movably disposed at one side edge of the case 5 corresponding to the outlet 51. A stop member 8 is coupled to the pushing button 7. The pushing button 7 and the stop member 8 is respectively disposed with tooth-like portions 71, 81 mated to each other.
In use, the pushing button 7 is pushed to move downwardly whereby the tooth-like portion 71 of the pushing button 7 engages with the tooth-like portion 81 of the stop member 8 to rotate the stop member 8 to press the ruler 6 thereby positioning the ruler 6 at the desired scale. When it is desired to withdraw the ruler 6, the pushing button 7 is pushed to move upwardly to rotate the stop member 8 through the tooth-like portions 71, 81 of the pushing button 7 and the stop member 8 engaging with each other, whereby the stop member 8 leaves the ruler 6 ├ and so the ruler 6 is recoiled in the case 5.
Though the conventional tape measure can be applied to measure via the ruler 6, the tape measure does not have other functions. When a user or worker goes to work, he has to take many tools besides a tape measure, for example, a screwdriver, a spanner, a pair of tongs and so on. The screwdriver is classified as flat type and cross type each having different sizes for corresponding to different types and sizes of screws. Therefore, a user or worker has to takes a lot of tools which are different in type or in size. However, it is not only inconvenient to take, but also inconvenient to store. It is desired to combine some tools, such as a tape measure and a screwdriver, together for easy use.